1. Field
The present invention relates to a video reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the prior art, there is a video reproducing apparatus for changing a display configuration of a subpicture of a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) based on setting of a user (for example, see JP-A-2001-78149).
The video reproducing apparatus includes a reading module for reading video information and subpicture information which are recorded on a DVD, a reproducing module for reproducing the video information and subpicture information thus read, a setting module for accepting setting of a display configuration of a subpicture based on an operating signal input by a user, and a control module for controlling a reproducing module to display the subpicture information based on the display configuration thus set, and the setting module can change a color, a size, a position and a scroll speed of the subpicture. Therefore, it is possible to display the subpicture in a desirable display configuration of the user.
According to the conventional video reproducing apparatus, however, it is necessary to previously set the display configuration before the reproduction of the DVD and there is a disadvantage in that the setting cannot be changed during the reproduction of the DVD.